ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League (2016 film)
Justice League (titled ''Justice League of America ''in some countries) is a 2016 American superhero film '''produced by Warner Bros., based on the DC comics superhero team of the same name.The film was written by Zack Snyder and '''Christopher Nolan '''as well as directed by '''Snyder himself and feattures an ensemble cast, which includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Sam Worthington, Chris Pine,' Josh Holloway', Michael B. Jordan, Bryan Cranston, Ron Perlman, Liev Schreiber and Daniel Day-Lewis. In Justice League, billionaire, Bruce Wayne aka the Batman forms a team of superheroes consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, The 'Flash, Aquaman '''and '''Cyborg' to save the world from destruction by a coming threat. Development of Justice League ''began in 2013, when '''DC comics'' president Diane Nelson announced that a Justice League ''movie would be released in 2015 along side a sequel to 2013's hugely successfull 'Man of Steel 'staring '''Henry Cavill'. With the signing of Gal Gadot''' in 2014, in the role of '''Wonder Woman, Justice League was pushed back for a 2016 release date. Snyder was brought on to direct by Nolan in May 2014 after witnessing what Snyder had done with the Superman '''reboot. The film's script, written by '''Nolan '''and '''Snyder was completed by December 2014 and production had begun in New Mexico '''in May 2015 before moving to '''Chicago in July 2015. In July 2015, Snyder confirmed that the film would be converted to 3D in post-production. Justice League ''is scheduled for a July 6, 2016 release date. Cast: *'Henry Cavill as '''Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman A Kryptonian sent to Earth as an infant to survive to destruction of his homeworld Krypton. He is raised by Kansas farmers and becomes Earth's greatest superhero, Superman. *'Ben Affleck '''as '''Bruce Wayne / Batman' Wayne is a billionaire industrial who's parents where killed by a mugger when he was eight years old. Traveling the world for the means to fight injustice, he returns to Gotham. At night he becomes Batman, Gotham City's vigilante protector. He is leader of the Justice League. *'Gal Gadot' as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman A warrior princess of the Amazons, whose mission is to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men. *'?'''as '''Hal Jordan / Green Lantern' Jordan is a test pilot and the first earthman ever inducted into the Green Lantern Corps *'Ezle Miller' as Barry Allen / Flash Barry Allen is a police scinetist who has the abilities of superspeed and matching reflexes. *'Jason Momoa'as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquman 'Known as the King of the Seven Seas and Atlantis. *'Ray Fisher '''as '''Victor Stone / Cyborg '''Stone is a young man whose life has change after visiting STAR Labs, to meet up with his parents who work there and were busy conducting Inder-dimensional experiments, which allowed a protoplasmic creature into the labs and injured Victor, but manged to return to home to his dimension by his father, untested cybernetic enhancements were used to rebuild and reconstruct his body. *Ron Perlman as '''Darkseid A powerful being and the monarch of the devestated planet Apokolips. Darkseid is also referred to as the dark and the unspeakable. *'Jesse Eisenberg '''as '''Lex Luthor' A power-mad, evil scientist of high intelligence and incredible technological prowess as well as the archenemy of Superman. *'Daniel Day-Lewis '''as '''Desaad' Desaad is a follower of Darkseid and a powerful manipulator. *'Leiv Schreiber as Kalibak' The son of Darkseid *'Jeremy Irons '''as '''Alfred Pennyworth' The trusted butler to Bruce Wayne's parents, who continues his loyal service to their son after their deaths. *'Amy Adams '''as '''Lois Lane' Reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper and love interest of Clark Kent and his secret alter-ego. Plot: ?????????????????? Sequel: Zack Snyder '''has hinted at possible spoilers for a sequel. A sequel to the film titled Justice League:Injustice Of Evil (2018) will be released in July 2018 and will have the seven main cast members return in the roles of '''Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg '''and Aquaman.' Ownership: Justice League (2016 film) was created by and belongs to '''TheUltimateAvenger', PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, THANK YOU!!!! Category:DC Comics Category:Movies Category:Superheroes